1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic camera which is usable for storing image data on a recording medium together with auxiliary data including information concerning a three dimensional position/direction of the camera, a focusing and a zoom amount of the camera. The invention further relates to an image reproducing device for reproducing the image data stored on the recording medium in association with the auxiliary data such that an interrelationship between a plurality of images being recorded is clarified.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, many kinds of cameras have been used as an image recording device for storing a reproduceable image of a subject on a record medium. Recently, there has been proposed an electronic camera usable for electronically recording the image on a recording medium such as a floppy disk and/or a memory card. In the electronic camera or a video camera, image information is recorded electronically on the recording medium and is therefore conveniently applicable to various fields and media formats.
However, despite high reproduceability, conventional cameras do not have any mechanism for recording information which relates to the interrelationship between a plurality of images stored on the recording medium, except for the recording date and time. Therefore, when the same portion of the same subject appears in separate images stored on the recording medium, the camera does not have any means by which to register like portions of respective images of the same subject nor to represent combined images smoothly and clearly.
FIG. 6 illustrates a method for preparing a panoramic view using a conventional camera. The camera 101, held in place, records separate images 102a, 102b, 102c and 102d continuously, while changing the camera angle, such that respective images are partially overlapped with adjacent ones.
The images 102a, 102b, 102c, 102d must be combined to produce the panoramic view, by carefully overlapping the same portions of the same subjects which appears in the respective adjacent images.
However, in the conventional method, difficulty is encountered in respect to the following; multiple image recording should be done:
(1) at the same magnification, PA0 (2) in series without any missing image portions, PA0 (3) from the same position without any change in camera direction.
Generally, in the case of continous shots at a given place, it is required to record an image in detail at a high magnification or from various different angles relative to the subject. In conventional systems the above-mentioned points are not completely satisfied. For example, for photographing acheological excavations, or the like, continuous panoramic images are desirable at various scales and from various viewpoints.
In order to eliminate the above inconvenience, conventional cameras require the preparation of a memorandum upon shooting, in which information including a position of the camera, a direction thereof and the like are noted. When such information cannot be exactly noted, a rough schematic drawing incompletely illustrating the position and direction is prepared.
As described in the above, conventionally proposed cameras are not provided with a mechanism for detecting and recording information about a three dimensional position and direction of the camera. Therefore, the camera may not be utilized, for example, for searching articles stored in an office or warehouse.